Una carta para Fredward
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Carly le dice a Sam que escriba en un papel una carta con sus sentimientos para liberarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola chicos:$! bueno el ultimo ' Fic ' que hice hubo algunos que no le gusto , :( por eso voy a intentar hacer uno que os guste, para así bueno, haber si arreglo el otro hahahaha:(**

**Un beso a todos los que me leeis y demás :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**A:HABER SAM, POR ULTIMA VEZ ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE!**

**S: Y ESO POR QUE?**

**A: POR QUE NO LO HICE YO! SI NO UN SEÑOR LLAMADO DAN SCHNEIDER**

**S: Y QUE HAY CON ESE SCHNASER?**

**A: SCHNEIDER**

**S: LO QUE SEA!**

**A: PUES QUE ES EL PRODUCTOR DE ICARLY, COMO FREDDIE**

**S: ARGHHH NO ME NOMBRES AL NUB**

**A: TODOOS SABEN QUE TE GUSTA**

**S: SI SI , YA BUENO VE YA CON EL FIC VALE?**

**A: VOY...-.-**

**EN FIN, ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES PERO SI ESTA HISTORIA!**

_Se encuentra cansada, herida, ya no sabe que pensar, se siente deprimida y no para de repetirse en su cabeza '' El idiota no me ama, no me ama... convéncete ya puckett!'' Aunque su apariencia engañe, esta destrozada, siente que si no le tiene a el no tiene nada, entonces se acuerda de lo que le recomendó su amiga ''Carlotta'' que puede escribir una carta para el , y así puede desahogarse , aunque después no se la de, al menos así puede expresar todos sus sentimientos sin que nadie la recrimine etc..._

_Se dispone a coger una hoja de papel cuadriculada, y un bolígrafo que le mango a su '' amado '' en clases, aun conservaba su aroma, el aroma a sonrisas, fastidios por la rubia, y alegría.  
>Empieza a escribir en el papel como si no fuera dueña de sus palabras:<em>

_ Hola Fredraro , si bueno soy yo, sam, y no se por que escribo esto, me siento imbécil , pero es liberador pensar que a lo mejor un día te la encuentres accidentalmente y te des cuenta de todo, para empezar, YO NO TE ODIO, para nada, yo , bueno esto, que mas da , te lo escribiré por que seguro no lo leerás ¡YO TE AMO!, se que eso suena loco, yo enamorada de ti nub, pero es verdad, aunque no lo creas, poco a poco fui sintiendo como cada vez que salias con chicas me ponia celosa, cuando alguna te pedian citas yo te las chafaba y decia que era por molestarte, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, que senti algo, aunque suene cursi !, aunque nunca lo he querido admitir en voz alta, en mis pensamientos siempre lo sabia, pero no podia, mi orgullo no me permitia decirtelo, y ahora me siento tonta, por que cada vez te siento más lejos de mi, es como si te fuera perdiendo poquito a poco, y no puedo evitar sonreir cuando te imagino en mi cabeza, cuando me dices ese ' te odio ' tuyo con la sonrisa daleada, que los dos sabemos que queremos decir , en realidad te quiero, aunque yo se que tu no me quieres de la misma forma, solo te voy a pedir una cosa, si tu algun dia la encuentras y sientes lo mismo por mi, por favor, parte esta carta y haz lo que tengas que hacer,  
><em>

Te quiere SAM!

_La doblo y la metió en su maleta, en un cuaderno , ya que nadie tocaba sus cuadernos y ella solo los utilizaba para hacer garabatos y tonterías cuando se aburre en clase de la señorita briggs._

_Nunca nadie sabrá mi secreto-pensó , pero estaba muy equivocada._

**Hasta aquí este fic!, se que no es muy bueno pero en fin, lo he intentado hahahahahaha:)  
><strong>**Espero sus reviews, con su opinión! bay:)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola guys ! les traigo la segunda y parte final de este fic, que en realidad era un pequeño shoot pero me equivoque y la puse en progreso y como gusto pensé en hacer la segunda parte ! espero que les guste, no es muy bueno pero bueno, solo ... lean si:)!**

Al Día siguiente , la chica de cabellos dorados y grandes bucles, llego al colegio aparentemente sonriente, aunque por dentro se estaba matando, ya que dicen que la cara es el espejo del alma y ella no quería mostrar que estaba cansada, derrotada, y sufría por culpa de aquel nerdo.  
>Cuando entro, su amiga carly shay la acribillo a preguntas , la primera fue '' ¿ HICISTE LO QUE TE DIJE? '' con un asentimiento por respuesta , pero carly comprendió al instante, aquello no fue muy buena idea, ya que la hizo recordar y bueno aunque aquella chica ojiazul se desahogo , no logro que el sufrimiento se fuera, eso era algo que no iba a poder evitar.<p>

El día fue normal las clases fueron como siempre _Aburridas _pensó Sam , aunque la clase de Arte la tenia con Freddie, a ella le encantaba dibujar, aunque pocas veces trabajaba en clase, _tengo un problema de vaguismo aguditis _ decía ella en su cabeza continuamente, ese día para su desgracia, Freddie se sentó a su lado, y como sam no era de esas chicas que tenia un cuaderno para cada asignatura, saco el primer cuaderno que encontró, tenia una portada roja con su nombre en azul , resaltaba bastante bien, en ese momento no se dio cuenta que ahí fue donde guardo la carta, ni que la contraportada tenia dibujitos cursis con el tipico corazon S+F, Seddie y cosas absurdas como ella decia, si a pesar de ser ruda, a veces sacaba su lado _de chica __tonta_ como ella decía , no era agradable estar a su lado, ya que sentía que el corazón se le salia del pecho, pero no quería darlo a notar.

Al sonar la campana ya que esa fue la ultima clase, sam salio a toda prisa olvidándose del cuaderno, ya que no tenia ganas de seguir respirando el mismo aire que alguien que no la quiere como ella quisiera.

Freddie , que vio el cuaderno lo reconocio enseguida, lo primero que penso fue _Bah no abra nada en el, sam nunca hace sus tareas, mejor sera que se lo devuelva si no quiero que me mate-pero la curiosidad mato al gato-bueno por echarle un vistazo no pasara nada !_ asi que el chico empezo a pasar paginas y vio una nota doblada que le llamo la atencion, empezo a leer y noto como la mandibula se le desencajaba de su sitio , _SAM ME QUIERE _era lo unico que repetia una y otra vez, estaba en shock, no salio de el hasta que al rato escucho la puerta, quizas era ella que se habia dado cuenta de que le faltaba el cuaderno, pero no era más que el señor Howard con la señorita bricks besuqueandose _PUAJ ASQUEROSO _ pensó freddie, y poco a poco empezó a salir a gatas.

De camino al Bush well plaza , pensaba como podía devolverle el cuaderno, estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría si notaba que había leído la nota, por otra parte no podía culparle, había sido su culpa, ella se había dejado el cuaderno allí, por una parte se sentía feliz , es decir, SAM LE QUERÍA , por fin había obtenido lo que el quería, que la chica de buckles dorados y ojos azules le quisiera tanto o mas como el a ella, pero por otra parte, ella era muy testaruda , y nunca nunca nunca, lo admitiría ante el, tenia que hacer algo y RÁPIDO!

Como era costumbre, ese día tenian ensayo de iCarly, cuando el chico subió al apartamento , al estudio , encontró a su amiga o mas que eso tirada en un puf un poco triste, ella no había notado la presencia de Freddie por lo que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente a lo que freddie no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla por detrás , se sentía sucio por haber leído aquello, no debería haberlo echo, estuvo mal...

-Que haces aquí idiota?-dijo secándose rápidamente las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro,

-Tenemos ensayo de icarly recuerdas?-dijo con obvio sarcasmo

-Ah si-dijo secamente

-Tengo algo que devolverte Sam-dijo acto seguido saco el cuaderno de su maleta- creo que te pertenece

-MI CUADERNO!-dijo casi en un grito- OH DIOS MIO, NO NO NO ! TENIA QUE LLEGAR A TUS MANOS-dijo asustada- NO LO ABRAS LEÍDO NO?-Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno amenazante

-Emm, no no, claro que no, por supuesto que no , como puedes pensar algo así de mi?-realmente freddie no sabia mentir,

-FREDWARD BENSON!, HAS LEÍDO MI CUADERNO!-dijo enojada- ME LAS PAGARAS IDIOTA !-dijo abalanzándose sobre el para pegarle, pero freddie hizo algo que ella no esperaba, le dio una vuelta y la beso , la beso como si no hubiera mañana, como si hubieran deseado ese beso mas que nunca, y ella no se resistió, respondió rápidamente .

-Que-que-que-que haces NERDO!-dijo sam

-mmm... son muy bonitos tus dibujos de la contraportada del cuaderno-dijo intentando aguantar la risa- ya sabes, seddieeeee-dijo riendose

- ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA !

- Eso no es lo que ponía en la carta

- La has leído-dijo con ira- HAS LEÍDO MI CARTA !

-Bueno en realidad era para mi...-dijo sonrojado

-PERO TU NO DEBÍAS LEERLA!

-AÍ YA PARA , TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UNA CRIAJA DE 7 AÑOS CUANDO SU PAPA NO LE DA LO QUE QUIERE !-dijo un enojado freddie

- SERA A LO MEJOR POR QUE SOY COMO ELLAS !

- TE ACABAS DE INSULTAR A TI MISMA!

-YA NO SE NI LO QUE DIGO!, ES POR TU CULPA! Y SI ME HAS PEGADO ALGO CON TU BESO?

-SI PUES BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTABAS !-dijo quejándose el chico

-TE ESTAS PASANDO NERD Y ESO NO TE LO CONSIENTO POR QU...- y otra vez el nerd la corto con un beso, pero este fue mas tierno, cuando termino la abrazo y le susurro

-eres muy insegura samantha-dijo haciendo énfasis en el samantha- y sabes qué?

-Que-pregunto ella como atontada

-Yo también te quiero.

**si bueno no es muy buena la segunda parte-.- pero bueno , la acabo de escribir ! jajajajajajaa aqui en el manager upload asi que no esperaba que fuera buena-.- espero sus reviews ! BAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS TODITOS CHICOS Y CHICAS ! QUE ANDAN? BUENO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DI POR FINALIZADA LA HISTORIA PERO AL VER QUE HUBO GENTE QUE QUERIA OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR OTRO ! SE QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA AUN , HAHAA PERO ¿YA MEJORARÉ NO? JAJAJA:P BUENO Y SIN MAS DILACION QUE COMIENCE...**

**SAM: EL FANFICTION !**

**ANGELA: SIEMPRE IGUAL-.-**

**SAM POV-**

Me estaba volviendo loca o freddie me habia dicho '' Yo también te quiero ?'' definitivamente me lo habia dicho, mi cabeza hiba a explotar, un millon de sensaciones me envolvian en ese momento, me sentia fragil, pero protegida a la vez, es decir, freddie me estaba rodeando la cintura, pero a la vez yo, sam puckett me sentia , no se rara, intimidada, nadie nunca lo habia conseguido, solo el.

De repente reflexione sobre lo que realmente me habia dicho FREDDIE ME QUIERE ! entonces senti que la felicidad me comia entera, era la persona mas feliz en ese momento, unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas recorriendo cada rincon de mi suave piel.

- Que has dicho idiota?-dije con la voz temblando

- QUE TE QUIERO ! -dijo casi en grito- que te compraria el cielo y te regalaria la gaxia si en mi mano estubiera ! que te daria millones de jamones para hacerte feliz !-me dijo freddie ¿Emocionado?

-Entonces tu...-dije pausandome- espera espera ! enserio me comprarias jamon? a que esperas , vamos !-dije entusiasmada

-SAM !-dijo rendido mi nerd

-Lo has dicho tu !-dije reclamandole

-No me cambies de tema !-dijo ya un freddie un poco frustrado-Tu me quieres yo te quiero y...-pero sam le corto

-Para el carro tecnologico y pon los pies sobre la tierra ! somos SAM Y FREDDIE , que no entiendes de eso? quien te ha dicho que te quiera?-dije intentando utilizar sus dotes de mentirosa

-DIJISTE MI NOMBRE ! -dijo riendo- ademas, si tu eres sam, yo soy freddie, lo entiendo perfectamente, somos ami-enemigos, y tu no decias que no me quisieras en tu carta !

Sam no encontraba las palabras para responderle, se sentia cohibida, ella no era una chica fresita de las que decia te amo facilmente, no sabia que hacer hasta que un beso interrumpio sus pensamientos, un beso de freddie, era calido, tierno, pero desesperado, era un beso que aunque no lo sabian, los dos habian deseado mucho tiempo.

Al terminar el beso, freddie puso una sonrisa picarona , y dijo con simpleza

-Que es lo que tu SI QUE NO ENTIENDES de Sam y Freddie?-dijo sonriendo- yo creo que son perfectos para estar juntos...

-Pues sera que entendi a teoria pero nunca la pratica !-dije intentando darle la vuelta a la tortilla

-bueno eso tiene solucion-dijo agarrandome por la cintura, sus manos eran calidas

Y luego, otro beso más, de apenas unos 4 segundos, pero un beso lindo, un beso que repetiria una y otra vez si los puñeteros pulmones no lo impidieran

-Bueno, creo que vamos mejorando-dije riendo- Mamita aprende con facilidad !

-Si yo creo que si -dijo riendo

-Bueno esto ... - no sabia que decir o hacer, era la primera vez que me sentia asi , os preguntareis, y jonnah, pette , el tonto que contratamos y demas... ninguno igualara a lo que siento por freddie.

-Sam , te apetece ir a licuados locos? - dijo sonriendo ampliamente-yo pago no te preocupes

-Esta bien-dije rendida sonriendo- pero uno no, dos licuados y un grasito.

-Aja, como quieras- y note que me cojia de la mano, yo me ruborice, pero no me solte, me acorde que estabamos en casa de carly y que si nos veian de la mano seria chocante, es decir, hacia un momento nos tirabamos los '' trastos a la cabeza ''

-Freddie...

-Si?-dijo mirandome

-Estamos en casa de carly, no crees que le chocara vernos de la mano?-entonces note como a freddie se le encendian las mejillas y se le coloreaban a un rojo vivo- tititienes razon

-Se lo vamos a decir?-dije dudosa

-Tu que quieres hacer?-dijo preguntandome mi opinion, y eso me encantaba !

-Pues no se como va a reaccionar, pero...-dije parandome- prometimos no más secretos !

-Si tienes razon... tendremos que dejar lo de licuados locos para despues...

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras y no veiamos a carly por ningun lado, pero spencer estaba en el sofa, a pesar de que decidimos de que shocaria, no nos soltamos las manos, a lo que Spencer puso cara de extrañamiento, pero a la vez de felicidad

-Y que onda chicos?-dijo spencer con malicia

-Nah aqui, buscando a Carlota, por cierto, ¿Donde esta?-dije yo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo estar de la mano del friki

-ya , y las manos?-dijo con mas malicia que antes

-Esto?-dije yo como si nada, sin embargo freddie parecia un risketo, estaba super colorado,

-Esto bueno yoyoyo...-dijo el pero yo le corte

-NO ES DE TU INCUNVENCIA SPENS!-dije agresiva

-Pero yo queria saber-dijo con un tono de cachorro lastimero

entonces senti que hacia mal en no decirselo, pero no era tan facil decir, si hasta hace una hora nos odiabamos , ahora fredelfriki y yo nos amamos ! si muy facil todo...

-ay no, lo siento spencer, es que estoy un poco alterada ya sabes, no encuentro a carly...-dicho esto entro carly por la puerta diciendo un '' YA ESTOY EN CASA , SAM HE TRAIDO JAMON! '' en tono cantarin,pero se le cayeron todas las bolsas al suelo al ver la escena.

**Carly POV**

Abrí y cerre los ojos rapidamente, es decir, ahora tenia alucinaciones, o sam y freddie realmente estaban cojidos de la mano? mire a mi hermano como buscando una respuesta y el simplemente encogio los hombros

-QUE PASA AQUI!-pregunte alterada

-NADA , ESTO YO !-le di un codazo a freddie, no era capaz de mentirle a carly, no ahora

-Sam y yo tenemos que decirte algo ...

-Bien os escucho !

-Pues esto... FREDDIE DISELO TU !

-Por que yo?-dijo enojado

-Por que tu eres el culpable de todo !-dijo guiñandole un ojo, ahora si esto es extraño.

-Aghh, esta bien princesita puckett-dijo lo ultimo con malicia, LE HA DICHO PRINCESA! y lo que es peor, sam le ha sonreido! ni un golpe ni insulto! esto ya es raro de verdad.

-Pues venga empieza !

-Voy!-dijo resignado-pues antes sam y yo estabamos en el estudio, yo encontre un cuaderno de sam con una carta-dijo parandose, me fije en sam y estaba ruborizada, esto no podia ser nada bueno- donde ella decia que...-lo corto sam

- AHORRATE LOS DETALLES NERD !-dijo ya angustiada mi peculiar amiga

-DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS Y AL GRANO!-dije ya ofuscada

S&F: -El friki/Sam y yo estamos saliendo !-dijeron a la vez. Spencer que llevaba todo el rato callado grito con efusividad y felicidad

- SI SI SI , SEDDIEE ! YO LO SABIA ! NO PODIA SER DE OTRA FORMA ! ESTABAIS PREDESTIMADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS!-dijo felizmente

-Es predestinados -dije corrigiendole

-COMO SEA !-dijo sonriendo

-Si y no exageres !-dijeron de nuevo a la vez

-PARAD YA !-dije metiendome de nuevo en la conversacion, estaba feliz pero me hice la insultada por no saberlo antes, me '' enfade '' de broma- OSEA, QUE ESTAN SALIENDO!-dije fingiendo tono severo

-Si Carls, no te enfades- se notaba la voz preocupada de sam, yo me aguantaba la risa , pero me costaba muchisimo

-Si es decir, yo la quiero y ella a mi...-dijo sonriendo un poco timido, entonces empece a reirme

-QUE TE HACE TANTA GRACIA!-dijeron otra vez a la misma vez

-AWWWWW , SOIS TAN COOL !

-Sabia , sabia que te enfadarias lo sab-dijo cortandose- DIJISTE COOL?

-Si -dije riendo- Claro que no me importa !-dijo sonriendo- Soy portadora Seddie

-QUE? COMO? POR QUÉ!-dijeron a la vez, que monos eran

-PARA DE UNA VEZ MI FRIKI!-dijo riendo

-Es incordiante escucharos a la vez, a la vez también es divertido y romantico-dije parandome- y haber, que? me encanta el seddie, sois perfectos juntos, y malisimos separados-dije riendo- COMO? Pues que cada vez que los veo juntos es como , no se es divertido! POR QUÉ? creo que ya lo dije, por que sois perfectos juntos y...

-Te hemos entendido carls!

-Entonces... ¿NO TE MOLESTA?-me dijo freddie inseguro!

-CLARO QUE NO!-dije riendo

entonces empezamos a hablar todo felices de como habia sucedido, a Sam le costaba mucho, sin embargo freddie no parecia aquel chico timido de siempre, mas bien estaba muy contento y suelto, y yo también estaba contenta por ellos.


End file.
